Dulce pesadilla
by Hikary Kimura
Summary: Luffy jamás podrá olvidar lo que hizo su hermano por él en Marineford. A pesar de haber pasado 2 años de ello, sigue despertándose bruscamente con pesadillas. Pero esta vez, alguien escuchará su llamada de auxilio.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**N/A:** Tras estar tiempo sin escribir, me he animado a meterme de nuevo en este mundillo de los fanfics. Ver los sentimientos de Luffy ante la muerte de su hermano Ace han encendido una pequeña llamita en mi cabeza que me ha impulsado a escribir esta historia. No seaís muy duros conmigo, tengo que volver a cogerle práctica a esto. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

* * *

**~~Dulce pesadilla~~**

Las aguas se mantenían tranquilas aquella noche como otra cualquiera, rotas por el suave movimiento que producía aquel barco pirata. Las luces de los camarotes estaban apagadas, exceptuando las que daban a la cocina, dónde el cocinero de la tripulación terminaba de limpiar todos los utensilios sucios que habían quedado de la cena. Toda la tripulación dormía a esas altas horas de la noche y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Tras terminar de dejar todo bien limpio y ordenado, salió al exterior.

Mientras se encendía un cigarro, como siempre hacía al terminar sus labores, dirigió sus pasos a un extremo del barco, donde siempre acostumbraba a apoyarse a mirar el cielo mientras pasaban las horas. Había ocasiones en las que hacer guardia se convertía en una tarea bastante pesada. Caminó hacia las escaleras que subían a la zona del timón, pero se detuvo al ver una sombra tumbada en el suelo. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para ver si la sombra hacía algún movimiento, y viendo que no fue así se animó a continuar, preparado para atacar si la situación lo requería. Dio unos pasos más y la luz de la luna mostró los rasgos de su capitán.

Sanji sonrió suspirando. No era la primera vez que se encontraba a Luffy durmiendo fuera del camarote, y siempre terminaba tapándole y llevándolo a la cama. En verdad era algo que no le importaba, no si era él. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo unos sentimientos muy fuertes habían hecho presencia en su corazón, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa. Tuvo dudas de si en verdad era amor lo que sentía por él, o un simple encaprichamiento por tantas horas pasadas en el barco en su compañía, pero después de estar separados dos años, se dio cuenta de que aquello que sentía era mucho más profundo de lo que a él le habría gustado. No podía permitirse tener ese tipo de sentimientos, y menos aún sin saber siquiera como podría reaccionar cualquiera de sus compañeros si se enteraban.

Se sentó a su lado y le contempló dormir, como siempre hacía. Le dio una calada al cigarro y expulsó suavemente el humo en dirección contraria a la del chico. Se volteó de nuevo a él cuando escuchó un murmullo procedente de su boca y un ligero movimiento en su cuerpo. Quizás estuviese teniendo una gran aventura mientras dormía. Más de una mañana se levantaba eufórico narrando sus sueños, llenos de batallas, tesoros, y sobre todo, comida. No le dio importancia y continuó inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El chico se removió de nuevo, apretando fuertemente los puños y dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos. Sanji, sin ser consciente de sus propios actos, se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, intentando transmitirle que él estaba ahí. Luffy se removió inquieto un par de veces más y terminó despertando con un grito desgarrador.

Observó a su alrededor, y aún llorando suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos, sin siquiera notar que el cocinero lo tenía en sus brazos. Notó una cálida mano acariciando su pelo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, notando al instante que no estaba solo. La vergüenza hizo acto de presencia en ese mismo momento en el joven pirata.

-Sanji… yo…

-Tranquilo mi capitán –susurró Sanji en su oído sin dejar de acariciarle. Sonrío intentando quitarle importancia a la situación. Le partía el alma ver al chico sufriendo de esa manera. –Dime, ¿por qué lloras?

-Yo…Ace… -rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Estuvo unos minutos sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras el cocinero continuaba acariciándole y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, invitándole a dejar todo el dolor atrás. –No puedo quitarme esa escena de la cabeza, no puedo olvidar la última mirada que me dedicó, jamás podré olvidar que por mi maldita culpa él dio su vida. Ya han pasado dos años… ¡Pensaba que ya lo había superado! ¡Quiero que este maldito dolor desaparezca!

-Luffy… -Sanji cerró los ojos negándose a derrumbarse él también, y abrazó al chico con más fuerza. Dejó a un lado sus miedos, sus dudas. En ese momento ni siquiera pensó que cualquiera de sus nakamas podría salir fuera del camarote a ver que significaban esos gritos, y que se encontraría con algo fuera de lo común. Atrajo fuertemente al pequeño cuerpo hacía él y le dijo –El tiempo hace que el dolor termine extinguiéndose, pero jamás hará que olvides un momento tan importante como ese. Deberías saberlo, todo es más llevadero si tienes a alguien con quien compartirlo.

El joven capitán miró sorprendido al cocinero al escuchar unas palabras tan llenas de cariño hacia él. Notaba como el fuerte abrazo que le daba comenzaba a llenar de calor todas y cada una de las parte de su cuerpo, notando como su sufrimiento desaparecía dando lugar a otro sentimiento más agradable. Puso su rostro enfrente al de Sanji, y cerró los ojos buscando algo más de consuelo.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces para que no duela tanto?

Tras un pequeño momento en el que ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada, el silencio fue roto por la suave voz del cocinero.

-Déjame compartir ese dolor contigo –fueron sus últimas palabras. Él también cerró los ojos, quizás avergonzado de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, sin saber cómo podría reaccionar el pequeño cuerpo que tenía a su lado. Aspiró toda la esencia del pelinegro, y acarició sus labios con un suave beso.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier comentario con crítica constructiva es bienvenido, y sin crítica también por supuesto.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
